Forbidden Game
by Edward1918
Summary: Based off L.J Smith's "Forbidden Game". None of the storyline or characters belong to me.


Chapter One

I was getting a present for my boyfriend, Edward. It was his birthday today, and I wanted to get him something that we'd both enjoy together. I thought that a board game would suit him, but I couldn't find the right one. Monopoly couldn't be played cause it takes too long to play, and besides, everyone was gonna be there. It was a slumber party for the girls, and Edward wasn't really invited, but I let him stay. I'm not supposed to, since my parents went on a cruise, but they wont know. Anyway, it was getting late, and I was still looking for a store to find a game in, when all of a sudden, I got pulled in to an exotic looking store. Old treasures filled the walls, and shelves. And behind the counter, a mysterious looking guy. The guy didn't move, and I thought he was fake, so I went to go touch him. "Hey, hands off!" He moved, and I screamed. "Sorry, kid. Now, what would you like?" His face went from creepy to a cheerful normal guy in a few seconds flat. "Uh, well, I really should be going. Thanks for the tour." Even though he hadn't given me one. "No, stay. Do you need a birthday gift?" He smiled, and the smile creeped me out. Run, I thought. Get outta here while you still can. But my feet stayed planted where they were. "Well, my boyfriend's birthday is today, and I was looking for the scariest, most best game you have. Or anyone had." He smiled his creepy smile again, and I had a feeling I was in for the worst. "Ah, I know just the game for you." He walked over to one of the shelves, and picked up a game. It had a big house on the outside, and it looked like Haunted Mansion at Disneyland. Sort of. "So, what do you think?" I thought, to heck with this, and bought the game. "Uh, thanks..." He chuckled, and pushed me out of his little store. "The name's Julian." He winked, and the next thing I know, the store's gone.

When I shut the door to my house, I called out to no one in particular. "Hello?" I hadn't flipped the lights on yet, but they suddenly came on, and I jumped six feet in the air. "Bella, hey!" Alice called, and Rosalie popped around the corner too. "Bella, what did you get him? I see you got something in your hand." I looked down, and saw the box, sitting in my hand. "Oh, this. Its a very scary board game, for Edward's birthday." Alice clapped her hands. "Oh, joy. This is gonna be one awesome party." Just then, the doorbell rang. I skipped to the door, opening it to reveal Edward. He was all dressed up casually, which always sent my heart beating like a cheetah. His eyes, which were usually green, were sometimes blue in the light. It was barely sundown, but still, you could see the blue twinkle in his eyes. "Hey, Bella." He leaned down to kiss me on the lips, but I stopped him. "We have all night, hun." He pouted, but got over it when he saw the box in my hands. "What is that? My birthday present?" He chuckled. "Yes, it is. Now come on, lets play." I took the box, and opened the game up.

"Instructions, instructions..." I said, as I looked around for them. Rosalie had a piece of paper in her hand, and was reading from it. "You all have to swear on your oath, that you will play this game at your own free will." She shivered. "Rose! Great, now we all have to swear, or else the game wont be played right." We had set up our characters, and we didn't have other instructions to follow. Alice picked up another piece of paper and read from it as well. "Wait, your supposed to think of your worst nightmare and write it on a piece of paper." Edward chuckled. "My worst nightmare? Well, that's hard to draw." He grabbed a piece of paper anyway, and drew to the best of his ability his worst nightmare. We all did the same, and then Alice read, "Now, you have to put it in the house." The game looked just like the box. Haunted Mansion at Disneyland. How fun. "You mean in the rooms?" Rosalie asked. "Yeah, in the rooms." We each put a nightmare in the different rooms. "Okay, I think we can swear on the oath now." I said. "I swear." We all said. We looked around, hoping that it worked, and we could play the game now, but nothing happened. "This game su-" The lights suddenly went out, leaving us in total blackness.


End file.
